1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to prefabricated brush holder assemblies which are designed to be used in electric motors. More particularly, this invention pertains to such assemblies which are so designed that they are easy to prefabricate using automatic machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated brush holder assemblies have been previously disclosed. For example, such an assembly is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 01 161. In the device taught in this reference, the various components of the brush holder assembly are connected together by clips in such a fashion that it is necessary to have access to both sides of an insulated carrier plate in order to prefabricate the assembly.
As a result of this construction, prefabrication of this device entails substantial manufacturing cost. Firstly, the time and effort required to prefabricate this device is extensive. Secondly, the design taught in this reference is such that it does not lend itself to manufacture by automatic machines. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a prefabricated brush holder assembly so designed that it could be properly manufactured by an automatic machine, without the extensive costs associated with hand labor.